


Holding Hands

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom Down the Hall [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Begging, Courtship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Painplay, Praise Kink, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Pizza is eaten, histories are briefly exchanged, hands are held, and the television is completely ignored.





	Holding Hands

Jared was pulling the pizza out of the oven when he heard Jensen yell. He dropped the pan on the stove and rushed into the living room, tugging at his oven mitts, wondering what in God's name the racket was. If Cardy had jumped on Jensen and woken up, Jared would have to do some serious yelling of his own.

Jensen had rolled over on his back and was stretching and...oh, that hadn't been a yell. That had been a yawn. A really, really epic yawn.

"Dude!" Jared exclaimed. "I thought Cardy had attacked you."

Jensen looked sheepish and adorable. "I sometimes yawn really loudly. After a truly superior nap."

Jared melted a little inside. Jensen, stretched out on the pillows like a pasha, was a mouth-watering sight. Jared wanted to drop to his knees, crawl over and beg to serve. 

"Uh, pizza's done," he said instead. Jensen gave him a smile that was nearly as satisfied as the one Jared imagined he would've gotten if he'd followed through on his first impulse. He swallowed and turned to go into the kitchen, his dick pretty excited by everything his eyes had seen over the last few seconds.

Jared got it together, barely, and Jensen joined him at the table for the salad and pizza. They talked a bit as they ate, Jared learning that Jensen's dad was a dom actor and his other dad a sub who kept house. And taught martial arts and self-defense to subs of all ages on the side. "Dude does not take crap," Jensen told Jared. Jared remembered the various subs who'd taught him self-defense over the years and could picture the type.

"Did you consider going into acting?" Jared asked Jensen.

"Nah. My dad makes a good living and always has, but I knew that acting and stability don't really go hand in hand. Not that my childhood was chaotic or anything, but I wanted to know what I was doing from year to year instead of week to week."

Jared told Jensen about Aunt Lucy and how she'd helped him negotiate with his arch-conservative mother. Jensen already knew about the automatic deposit from Jared's paycheck to his dowry fund; he didn't know that Jared's original dowry fund had been raided to pay for college.

"I had to major in home ec," Jared explained. "Because we were able to convince her that my having a degree in the domestic arts would be a kind of dowry in itself."

"Social capital?"

"Yeah; she thinks my career is just a placeholder job until I pledge myself."

"And your...dad?"

"Yeah, Dad. He mostly just leaves the room when it comes up. I think he maybe wanted a career at some point in his life. He always took good care of us, especially when we were sick and he reads a lot of books about medicine, novels and nonfiction. I think he would've made a good nurse."

"Hmm. That's traditionally been an approved career for a sub."

"No money for training. He knit sweaters to get my mom through business school. He could turn out a sweater in a week and sell it for about four hundred."

"Wow."

"But even that...." Jared trailed off.

"What?" Jensen encouraged him.

"Well, he's damn near an artist with yarn. But once Mom was making enough money, that stopped. Even before we were born. He taught neighborhood subs how to knit and he still makes stuff for the family, but that's it."

"Wait...is that his?" Jensen got up and went over to look at the variegated blue and green afghan draped on Jared's couch.

"Yeah," Jared said. He was proud of his dad's work but it always made him angry, too.

"It's beautiful," Jensen said, running his hands over the surface. "It not only looks like the ocean, it actually feels like waves and foam."

"I don't mind not having an ocean view," Jared joked, worried that things were getting too heavy. "I have that."

"It's really amazing," Jensen said almost absently, still stroking the afghan. "I can see why you're mad."

Jared blew out a breath. "Yeah, well, he's happy and everything. I don't know that I would've made different choices than he did."

"Yeah, you would've," Jensen said quietly. "But only because of what you learned from watching him and your mom." Jensen carefully placed the afghan back on the couch and returned to the table.

"I guess," Jared said in a way he hoped suggested that a change of subject was in order.

"Heavy going," Jensen acknowledged. "Sorry about that. Kind of slipped out."

"Story of my life," Jared said with a smile and the moment smoothed itself out.

They finished the pizza, trading college stories as they ate. Afterward, Jensen helped Jared clear off the table automatically, rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"So...'Wonder Sub'?" Jensen asked hopefully when they were done.

"Yeah," Jared agreed and quickly set up the DVD. He sat down next to Jensen on the couch and had just lifted the remote to select the pilot episode when Jensen suddenly leaned over and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," Jensen said. "For dinner and the massage and everything."

"You're welcome," Jared said. For all that it was barely more than a peck, he still felt a shot of something that wasn't quite arousal but close enough to it.

"May I hold your hand?" Jensen asked. It was weirdly formal, Jared thought, considering that they'd already held hands down on the lawn, but he nodded his permission. Jensen put his left hand over Jared's and Jared started the episode.

"Goddamn, look at those colors," Jensen exclaimed as the title sequence flashed up on the screen.

Jared looked, but he was most conscious of the feel of Jensen's hand on his. It was warm and strong and reassuring. Nice.

Before long, though, the hand holding moved past nice. Jensen began by turning Jared's hand over and gently sweeping his thumb over Jared's palm. Such a simple action, but it felt incredibly erotic to Jared. He wondered dimly if Jensen was putting his own arousal into the act, precisely the opposite of what Jared had done when he'd given Jensen his massage.

Jared was barely paying attention to the show at all. Jensen had started by lightly scratching his thumbnail against Jared's skin, then quickly progressed to using his thumb to put on pressure that was damn close to bruising. Jared gasped and his eyes fluttered shut as he thought about all the strength Jensen had in his hand, centered on that one point of contact.

Jared was a strong man, possibly stronger than Jensen, but he felt weak just from what Jensen was doing to his palm. When Jensen pressed the edge of his sharply manicured nail against Jared's skin, digging it into the fleshy pad below his thumb, Jared moaned at the fierce delight of the pain.

"That's called the mount of Venus," Jensen said. Jared opened his eyes and saw that Jensen looked very serious and concentrated. Jared nodded at him, not really into the idea of stringing words together. Jensen increased the pressure and Jared began to squirm, embarrassed by how aroused he was but wanting more, so much more.

"Yours is very sensitive," Jensen said, his voice low and approving. "You're very responsive in general, Jared."

God, what was Jensen doing? Jared had no idea why Jensen's words were making him leak into his pants, but they were.

"Please," Jared said.

"Please what?" Jensen asked, his voice a mixture of playful and stern.

"Please, sir?" Jared guessed.

"Hmm," Jensen murmured thoughtfully. "Not exactly what I was looking for, but very nice. Very nice indeed. But what I really wanted to know, Jared Padalecki, was what you're begging me for."

"Please sir, may I have some more?" Jared said, trying to temper his pleading with mock pathos. Jensen chuckled.

"You have to give me permission, Jared," Jensen reminded him. Oh, right, Jared thought vaguely. Consent. It was a thing. Important to him. And, apparently, to Jensen.

"Please take my submission," Jared said. And was immediately embarrassed. Of all the ways he could've expressed consent, his brilliant brain had picked that one. "I give it freely," he added, trying to salvage some dignity from the situation.

"I accept it joyfully," Jensen said, turning toward Jared with a look of serious intent, and Jared knew he wasn't the only one who was having an old-fashioned moment.

Jensen lifted his hand to the back of Jared's neck, pulling him forward. Jared parted his lips in hopeful invitation. Jensen claimed his mouth, swiping his tongue across Jared's lower lip before pushing his way into Jared's mouth. It was exactly the kind of kiss Jared loved: hard and aggressive. He returned it fully, Jensen's dominant energy snapping him out of his passive haze.

Jared moaned when Jensen pulled back. "This good?" Jensen asked.

Jared floated back to a place calling itself reality long enough to check in with a quick "Green." 

Jensen nodded. "Good, I'm glad. This is fun."

Fun? This was what Jensen called "fun?" Jared was certainly having a good time, maybe the best of his life, but "fun" wasn't exactly the word he would've chosen.

"So much fun," Jensen said and let go of Jared's neck to rest his hand possessively on Jared's cock.

"Oh, my god," Jared breathed. "I don't think...I might...."

"Tell me," Jensen instructed.

"I'm going to have to move, and if I do that...."

"You can move," Jensen permitted. "In fact, I insist that you move, right now."

Jared couldn't have disobeyed that command if he'd wanted to, and he really, really did not want to. He rutted against Jensen's hand while Jensen simply gave him steady pressure. As much as Jared would've liked to have felt Jensen's warm skin directly against his, the feeling of his own clothing rubbing against him was more than enough.

"Look at you," Jensen said.

"Yeah?" Jared gasped out, his conversational skills severely limited by then.

"You look...." Jensen broke off suddenly. Jared looked at Jensen, whose face was...shocked? Turned on? Jared couldn't tell what, exactly Jensen was feeling.

"What?" Jared asked, drawing on his formidable willpower to still his hips.

"Beautiful," Jensen breathed. "Just beautiful."

Jared had a feeling that wasn't what Jensen had originally been going to say, but what Jensen had said was clearly sincere and that was all Jared cared about. He started moving against Jensen's hand again.

"Do I need..." Jared started, his words choked off into a gasp when Jensen suddenly put more pressure against him. "Oh, god."

"What do you need, Jared?" Jensen asked, voice rough.

"To ask," Jared moaned. "Do I need to ask?"

"Not this time," Jensen said, sounding almost smug. "You just need to feel."

And Jared felt. He felt the inside of his clothing brushing on his bruised ass. He felt Jensen's palm on his cock through his jeans. He felt everything, all at once, and it was so good and perfect as he came.

"That was wonderful," Jensen said. Jared was gasping for air, riding aftershocks. Jensen moved his hand to Jared's thigh, letting it rest there with what Jared chose to interpret as "casual possessiveness." 

"Just beautiful," Jensen added and Jared got a pretty strong aftershock from the praise. 

"You?" he managed to croak out. 

"Just...here" Jensen pulled Jared's hand to his crotch. Jared explored as much as he could through Jensen's pants. Jensen was...wow. Really big and really really hard. Jared looked at Jensen's face, amazed at how composed and calm he looked. No way could Jared ever manage to look that elegant and serene if he'd been as close as he imagined Jensen must be.

"Yeah," Jensen breathed. On the other hand, Jensen's words seemed to have deserted him. Jared rubbed his hand against Jensen's crotch, not sure exactly what Jensen wanted or needed specifically, but figuring he'd just golden rule the situation and give Jensen what Jared himself usually liked: lots of enthusiastic pressure and fast movement.

"God, like that," Jensen called out, and now it _was_ showing on his face, the beautiful desperation, the dominant surrendering to his submissive in the moment that leveled everyone.

"Jared," Jensen said as he came, his voice oddly quiet in the room. Jared gave him a second or two, then pulled his hand away. He leaned back against the couch, letting his own post-orgasmic languor overtake him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Jensen lean back as well, looking as dazed and wonderful as Jared felt.

"What the hell was that?" Jensen asked in quiet happiness.

"You started it," Jared accused and they both started laughing.

"You finished it," Jensen said, which just made them both laugh even harder.

On the screen, Wonder Sub used his bracelets to deflect bullets. Jensen and Jared didn't notice and wouldn't have cared if they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry...there will be endless talking about this in the next installment.


End file.
